Aerial vehicles can include a master lever switch. The master lever switch can correlate to an engine position. A full authority digital engine control (FADEC) of the engine can interpret signals from the master lever switch. The master lever switch can be transitioned from an “off” position to an “on” position when an engine is to be started. The master lever switch can be transitioned from an “on” position to an “off” position when the engine is to be shut down. In some aerial vehicles, communication from the master lever switch to the FADEC can be unreliable. When the FADEC does not receive signals from the master lever switch, the FADEC may not transition the engine in step with the position of the master lever switch.